


Несмотря ни на что

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на марафон ко дню рождения Ива-чана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несмотря ни на что

Ивайзуми в который уже раз посмотрел на запястье, поправил напульсник. Широкий и плотный, он закрывал вязь строгих иероглифов имени, но никто не гарантировал, что в горячке матча он не сползет.

Приклеить, что ли.

\- Ива-чан! Ты опять? - Ойкава был взъерошенным, а тон его не допускал возражений и ясно давал понять, что оправдания не помогут. Конечно же, Ойкаве хватило мимолетного взгляда, чтобы все понять - и понять правильно.

\- Опять, - Ивайзуми еще раз проверил напульсник и со вздохом запихнул в сумку остатки тейпа, жалея, что ими запястье не замотать - не поймут и точно что-то заподозрят. Напульсник еще куда ни шло. Вот же не повезло.

И с именем предназначенного человека, и с характером человека выбранного - того, с кем Ивайзуми осознанно решил пройти жизнь бок о бок. Неважно, что за иероглифы проявились на запястье, стоило впервые пересечься взглядом с каким-то посторонним мальчишкой.

\- Ты мог бы с ним познакомиться. Узнать его получше, - завел свою извечную песню Ойкава, спешно переодеваясь.

\- А ты мог бы уже подготовиться, если бы не помчался смотреть чужие матчи, - парировал Ивайзуми.- Но тебе важнее видеть живую игру противников. А мне важнее ты.

Он уже встряхнулся - беспокойство о напульснике мелькнуло и сгинуло, потонув в более глобальном предматчевом волнении - и немножко в чувствах к Ойкаве.

\- Ну хорошо, - Ойкава поправил шорты, убедился, что они с Ивайзуми в раздевалке последние, и рвано пожал плечами: - А если у меня тоже появится чье-то имя? И я не успею скрыть? Это тебе повезло с запястьем - тогда был в куртке, сейчас напульсник - и все.

Раньше они об этом не говорили. И за две минуты до начала официальной разминки, когда в любой момент кто-то из команды может вернуться в раздевалку за ними, начинать просто глупо.

Не время и не место.

А может, и наоборот. Перед их последним, возможно, матчем, который выведет Сейджо на Национальные или обернется поражением, но так или иначе изменит их уютную, привычную школьную жизнь.

\- Если это случится - решим по обстоятельствам, - Ивайзуми подошел ближе, привычно сердясь, что Ойкава все же его перерос, ткнул кулаком в плечо. - Друзьями быть точно не перестанем.

\- Ты нелогичен, Ива-чан! Ты уже все решил!

\- Я не понял, ты что, против?

\- Нет, - Ойкава нервно оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь, откуда сочились звуки вперемешку с ярким светом, и торопливо, неловко ткнулся губами и носом Ивайзуми в щеку. Мягкое сухое тепло губ и холодный кончик носа мазнули по коже, Ивайзуми фыркнул от щекотки, перехватил Ойкаву за ухо и небольно потянул.

\- Завязывай с нежностями.

\- Ива-чан… ты… ты хороший человек.

\- Это еще что за херня?

\- Не спорь! Ты хороший! Давай я не буду перечислять, чем именно, не нарывайся на лишние комплименты, Ива-чан, знаю я твой взгляд! И тебя ждет кто-то такой же хороший, и вы предназначены, а без тебя ему будет очень плохо. Тебе легко отказываться сейчас, а если ты будешь знать, как больно ты ему делаешь? Ты не выдержишь, Ива-чан.

\- Хреново же ты меня знаешь, - Ивайзуми задрал напульсник и впервые за все время ткнул запястьем под нос Ойкаве, позволяя прочитать иероглифы. Раньше он их не показывал, остальная команда и одноклассники вообще не знали, что под напульсником чужое имя.

\- Ива-чан, - разом охрипнув, вытаращился Ойкава на иероглифы, а потом медленно, с усилием поднял охреневший расфокусированный и совершенно пьяный от счастья взгляд на Ивайзуми. Наверное, своему имени он бы радовался меньше.

\- Так мы идем уже или нет? - Ивайзуми раздраженно поправил напульсник и принялся теснить Ойкаву к двери. Судейский свисток в зале как раз просигналил начало разминки, и если они не появятся на площадке прямо сейчас, команда опять начнет упражняться в остроумии за их счет. Хотя… Мацукава с Ханамаки в любом случае найдут, как поддеть.

\- Ива-чан, - пятясь к выходу из полутемной по сравнению с коридором раздевалки, Ойкава умудрялся выглядеть сосредоточенным, собранным и куда более взрослым, чем до начала разговора.

Уверенным.

\- Ну?

\- Мы порвем Шираторизаву.

Ивайзуми вытолкнул Ойкаву на свет и, закрывая за собой дверь, кривовато улыбнулся.

Может быть, и нет. Но он в любом случае приложит к этому все усилия.

Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
